Nur ein Schritt
by CKLizzy
Summary: Ein weiteres alternatives Ende der wohl berühmtesten Jibbs-Szene - Was wäre passiert, hätte Jen nicht nur stillschweigend zugesehen, wie Jethro ihr Haus verlässt…? - Jibbs


**Nur ein Schritt**

**Autor:** CK

**Rating:** NC-17 / M

**Spoiler: **5x09 "Lost and Found"

**Inhalt: **Ein weiteres alternatives Ende der wohl berühmtesten Jibbs-Szene - Was wäre passiert, hätte Jen nicht nur stillschweigend zugesehen, wie Jethro ihr Haus verlässt…?

**Disclaimer:** Ich erhebe keinen Eigentumsanspruch an NCIS. Wäre das anders, dann würde niemand heute über Judgment Day sprechen... weil es nie passiert wäre!!!

**Anm.:** Aus dem Englischen; die Originalstory heißt "One Step" und stammt von mir, habe also nur mal eine meiner NCIS-Stories übersetzt. Ich empfehle aber nichtsdestotrotz, die englische Originalversion der Story zu lesen - zu finden ebenfalls hier.

_**Note**__: This is "One Step" in German, so to all my English readers - don't worry, I haven't written a German NCIS story while I didn't (and don't) want to go on with my English ones ;)_

* * *

_"Es gab mal eine Zeit, da hätte ich dich gebeten zu bleiben - und es nicht akzeptiert, wenn du nein gesagt hättest."_

Hoffnung klang aus ihren Worten; einen Versuch war es wert, auch wenn sie glaubte die Antwort zu kennen.

_"Nein."_

_Natürlich_. Krampfhaft versuchte Jenny Shepard ihr Gesicht daran zu hindern, sich ob dieses einen kleinen und doch so bedeutungsschweren Wortes zu verziehen, und rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab. "Was ist passiert, Jethro?", hörte sie sich selbst fragen; der verzweifelte Versuch, endlich eine Antwort auf die Frage zu finden, die ihr nun schon so lange auf den Lippen brannte.

_"Du hast dich entschieden."_

_"Ich konnte nur tun, was für mich am besten war. Das tue ich immer noch."_

Anstatt zu antworten, drehte sich Jethro Gibbs um, weg von ihr, auf seinem Gesicht dieses kleine Lächeln das von so viel Selbstsicherheit erzählte und so wissend erschien; dieses Lächeln, das sie mehr als einmal verflucht hatte. Er öffnete die Tür, bereit, ohne ein weiteres Wort einfach zu gehen - und sie wusste, dass er auch genau das tun würde. Doch nicht dieses Mal; dieses Mal würde sie ihn nicht gehen lassen, nicht einfach so. Sie wusste, dass sie in der Vergangenheit Fehler gemacht hatte, und sie bereute es mehr als genug. Oft genug hatte sie gesehen, was passierte und wie es endete, wenn man Chancen vertat; wenn etwas wirklich Gutes wegwarf.

In Paris war sie diejenige gewesen, die etwas wirklich Gutes zurückgelassen hatte; sie hatte das zerstört, das einzige, was sie in ihrem Leben wirklich glücklich gemacht hatte. Sie war diejenige gewesen, die ihn vor neun Jahren verlassen hatte, und sie war auch jene gewesen, die sein verstecktes Angebot, es noch einmal zu versuchen, drei Jahre zuvor abgelehnt hatte, als sie sich wieder begegnet sind.

"Jethro", rief sie leise, noch bevor er durch die Tür war, und zu ihrer Überraschung blieb er tatsächlich stehen. Und obgleich er mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand und keine Anstalten machte, sich ihr wieder zuzuwenden, wusste sie, dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

Unglücklicherweise wusste sie nun, da sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, nicht, was sie sagen sollte. _Phantastisch. Das musste wohl der Grund sein, warum Eltern ihren Kindern stets einbläuten, erst zu denken und dann zu handeln, _dachte sie und versetzte sich mental einen Tritt. So viele Jahre hatte sie ihm sagen wollen, was ihr seit ihrer Trennung auf der Seele lastete, und gerade jetzt wollten ihr die passenden Worte nicht einfallen.

"Bitte", sagte sie deshalb einfach. Sie wusste, dass er es verstehen würde. Sie sah nicht, wie er scharf Luft einzog, ein Zeichen seiner Überraschung, aber sie sah es.

"Nicht noch einmal, Jen. Dafür ist es zu spät", antwortete er schließlich und nahm dann seinen Weg wieder auf - nur um abermals von ihrer Stimme gestoppt zu werden.

"Nicht so, Jethro", ließ sie mit Nachdruck verlauten, "so funktioniert das nicht."

"Es hat vor neun Jahren funktioniert, als du mich verlassen hast", gab er zurück, seine Worte wie Pistolenschüsse, doch seine Stimme war ruhig.

"Das wirst du mir nie vergeben, richtig?" Sie warf ihm einen traurigen Blick zu; auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte, sie hoffte einfach, dass er es fühlen würde, so wie er stets hatte fühlen können.

"Was verlangst du jetzt von mir? Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?", fragte er dann nach endlosen Sekunden der Stille.

"Bleib. Lass uns reden. Lass mich versuchen, es zu erklären."

"Denkst du nicht, dass du es etwas früher hättest versuchen sollen - neun Jahre vielleicht?" Er stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr und es begann, sie nervös zu machen, dass sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

"Menschen machen Fehler. Manchmal jene, auf die sie im Nachhinein nicht stolz sein werden, und doch handeln sie so fehlerhaft. Darum sind wir Menschen. Wir sind nicht perfekt; sogar du machst Fehler, Jethro. Höre mir zu, wenigstens für eine halbe Stunde." Sie wusste nicht, ob er sich ob ihrer Worte umdrehte, oder aus taktischen Gründen, aber es kümmerte sie auch nicht. Er hatte sich umgedreht, und für diesen Moment war das alles, was zählte.

"Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?", wollte er wissen, und sein Blick schien sie zu durchbohren.

"Bitte, Jethro, komm wieder mit rein, lass uns darüber nicht auf meiner Türschwelle reden", bat sie, doch er war unnachgiebig.

"Warum ausgerechnet jetzt, Jen?", wiederholte er, seine Stimme leise und bedrohlich, wie eine Warnung.

Sie blieb stumm, antwortete nicht; so hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt. Dort standen sie nun, sich gegenüber, beide wartend, dass der andere den ersten Schritt machen würde. Nur einen Schritt. Als sie nach mehreren Minuten immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, Minuten des gegenseitigen Anstarrens, des Wartens und Grübelns, wandte er sich abermals um, bereit, endgültig zu seinem Auto zu gehen, wenn...

"Weil ich dich vermisse, Jethro." Ihre Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch er wäre verdammt gewesen, hätte er es nicht gehört. Langsam lief er zurück zu ihr, schob sie vorsichtig ins Haus zurück und schloss die Tür; Gleiches tat er mit der Tür des Arbeitszimmers, nachdem sie ihn betreten hatten.

"Nun. Rede."

---

Drei Stunden des Redens, Diskutierens und Streitens hatten sie sensibel für jedes falsche Wort gemacht. Ganz offensichtlich war es nur an der Zeit gewesen, endlich über das zu reden, was vor so vielen Jahren geschehen war, und über das, was sie getan hatten, nachdem sie sich wieder getroffen hatten.

"Du kannst mir nicht vorwerfen, dass ich eine Chance ergriffen habe!", brauste sie auf, von ihrem Platz in dem großen Ledersessel neben dem Kamin sitzend aus. Ihr Körper zeugte von Anspannung, ihre Hände krallten sich förmlich in die Armlehnen.

"Nein, aber dass du mich so verletzt hast. Jen, du hast mich verlassen, du hast mich einfach aus deinem Leben verbannt, und ich habe nie wirklich verstanden, warum. Wenigstens eine Erklärung wäre nett gewesen. Denn mich nur zurücklassen war es auf jeden Fall nicht."

Shepard traute ihren Ohren nicht. Leroy Jethro Gibbs hatte soeben zugegeben, dass es ihn verletzt hatte - was nichts Anderes hieß als dass er Schwäche gezeigt hatte.

"Du wolltest doch nicht zuhören! Ich habe versucht, es zu erklären, aber du hast die Realität einfach ausgeschlossen und ignoriert!"

"_Wann_ genau hast du denn versucht, etwas zu erklären?"

"In der Nacht vor meinem Verschwinden", antwortete sie und beobachtete dann seine Reaktion - sie wusste, dass er sich erinnern würde.

"Ja, großartig, vielleicht hättest du es lieber tun sollen...", begann er, doch verstummte, als ihn die Erinnerung einholte. Sie sprach von der Nacht nach ihrer Rückkehr; sie war ein paar Tage unterwegs gewesen, und als sie endlich wieder da war, hatte er nur noch einen Gedanken gehabt, und der hatte beileibe nichts mit Reden zu tun...

"Ich sehe, du erinnerst dich, Jethro", stellte sie tonlos fest und ignorierte seinen Blick.

"Ich verstehe das nicht. Warum konntest du nicht einfach...?"

"Ich hatte dir erklären wollen, dass ich gehen würde, dass sie mir offeriert hatten, einen weiteren Schritt auf meiner Karriereleiter zu nehmen. Doch als ich nach diesen drei Tagen zurückkam, warst du einfach nicht bereit zu reden. Du hattest nur eines im Kopf und ich konnte es dir nicht verübeln. Du hättest mir nicht zugehört. Und ich wollte nur noch, dass diese Nacht, diese letzte Nacht, unvergesslich wird", erklärte sie leise, die Bilder besagter Nacht noch mehr als lebendig in ihrer Erinnerung. Es war eine der unglaublichsten Nächte ihres Lebens gewesen, und doch hatte es sich wie ein Abschied angefühlt; wenigstens für sie.

"Nur wenige Worte, Jen. Nur ein paar wenige Worte. Das hätte doch gereicht." Stille Verzweiflung klang aus seiner Stimme, kaum wahrnehmbar, und doch da. Unruhig life er im Raum auf und ab.

"Du weißt ganz genau, dass das nicht stimmt. Ein paar Worte haben dir nie gereicht. Ich kenne dich; wir haben vier Jahre gemeinsam verbracht und waren uns so nah, dass du, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, für mich nicht mehr das große, geheimnisvolle Buch mit sieben Siegeln bist, als das du vielleicht anderen gegenüber erscheinst. ich wusste lediglich nicht von deiner ersten Frau. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Frage, die ich dir einmal gestellt habe?", fragte sie, und beobachtete ihn von ihrem Platz aus; seine offensichtliche Unruhig macht aus sie nervös und sie war dankbar, wenn ihre Worte ihn zum Stehenbleiben bewegten.

Am Fenster stehend, schaute er hinaus in die schwarze Nacht. "Ob es einen Unterschied gemacht hätte, wenn du von ihr, von ihnen, gewusst hättest?" Natürlich erinnerte er sich noch allzu gut.

"Ja, Jethro. Ja, es hätte einen Unterschied gemacht. Als ich mich entscheiden musste, dich entweder zu verlassen oder bei dir zu bleiben, war ich gezwungen, über die Zukunft nachzudenken. ich wusste lediglich, dass du schon zweimal verheiratet gewesen warst und wieder geschieden worden bist. Und das nach nur kurzen Ehen. Ich wollte nicht Ex-Frau Nummer drei sein."

"Komm schon, Jen, warum glaubst du, dass du wir geheiratet hätten? Und sag mir nicht, dass es dich zum Bleiben bewegt hätte, wenn du über Shannon Bescheid gewusst hättest!", schoss er dagegen.

"Doch, das hätte es. Denn dann wäre ich in der Lage gewesen zu verstehen, was du suchtest. Dieses Eine, Spezielle, das dir selbstverständlich nicht jede Frau geben kann, besonders nicht dann, wenn sie nicht über deine Vergangenheit und deine Familie Bescheid wissen. Und warum du nicht mehr... lieben konntest", bot sie an, seine Worte die mögliche oder offenbar eher unmögliche Hochzeit ignorierend.

"Ich habe wieder geliebt", gab er schlicht zurück, seine Stimme so ruhig, dass es fast schon unheimlich war. Seine Worte waren wie ein Messer, das sich in ihr Herz bohrte; er hatte Recht, sie wusste, dass er sie geliebt hatte, genauso wie sie ihn geliebt hatte. Wenn das keine Liebe gewesen war, in diesen vier Jahren, in denen sie zusammengearbeitet und beinahe jeden Tag, jede Stunde miteinander verbracht hatten, dann hätte sie sich ernsthaft fragen müssen, wie sich Liebe denn dann definierte.

"Ja. Das hast du", gab sie zu, doch fügte dann noch traurig hinzu: "Nur leider hast du es niemals wirklich gezeigt."

"Was hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Nein, was hätte ich sonst noch deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Dich mit Geschenken überhäufen? Dir jeden Tag Blumen kaufen?"

"Ehrlich sein. Mir sagen, was du fühlst. Drei kleine Worte. das ist nicht so schwer, Jethro. Und hätte völlig gereicht."

"Du weißt, dass ich nicht gut mit Worten bin. Das war ich nie."

"Tja, vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum Hollis dich verlassen hat", kommentierte sie, eher zu sich selbst sprechend.

"Halt den Mund!", rief er wütend. Er scherte sich nicht mehr darum, dass Carson schlief und er von dem Streit geweckt werden könnte. Seine Schritte in ihre Richtung spiegelten seinen Zorn wider; als er sich in voller Größe vor ihr aufbaute, funkelten seine Augen sie wütend an, ein Ausdruck, den sie erwiderte.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu reden, Jethro?!"

"Wie ich es wagen kann? Das gleich könnte ich dich fragen! Hollis geht dich nichts an!"

"Es geht mich nichts an? Nun, da bin ich anderer Meinung - das tat es nämlich von dem Moment an, als ihr beide angefangen habt, die verliebten Teenager zu geben!"

"Bist du-" Mit einem Mal sah er sehr verwirrt aus. "Warte mal - du wirfst mir nicht vor, dass ich mit Hollis zusammen war, oder?"

"Nein, ich werfe dir vor, dass du etwas genau vor meinen Augen ausgelebt hast, von dem du wusstest, dass es mich _verletzten_ würde!"

"Das heißt also, es ist mir nicht gestattet, glücklich zu sein, solange es nicht mit dir ist, obwohl du andererseits diejenige warst, die nicht mit mir zusammen sein wollte?", hakte er noch einmal nach, obgleich Sarkasmus aus jedem einzelnen Wort sprach.

"Darum geht es nicht und das weißt du; doch dein Verhalten war weit mehr als das eines Mannes, der verliebt ist. Du wolltest, dass es mich verletzt. Du wolltest, dass ich dich sehe, glücklich mit einer anderen Frau, wissend, dass ich dich nicht haben kann!"

"Du _konntest_ mich nicht haben? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich vermisst habe, gleich an deinem ersten Tag als Direktorin; du hattest jede Gelegenheit, mich zurück zu bekommen. Aber ganz offensichtlich passte das mal wieder nicht in deine Karrierepläne!" Es war eines der Dinge, die Gibbs einfach nicht verstehen konnte. Sie hatte sein Angebot, die Möglichkeit einer zweiten Chance abgelehnt, obwohl er selbst es hätte besser wissen müssen - und alles, was sie dazu zu sagen hatte, war _"es wird nie wieder zu so etwas kommen"_ gewesen.

"Ist es dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich vielleicht unsicher war, weil ich Direktor_in_ einer Bundesbehörde war und bin? Und darüber hinaus es mein erster Tag als Direktorin gewesen ist? Konntest du nicht verstehen und nachvollziehen, dass ich nicht einfach riskieren konnte, wofür ich so lange und so hart gearbeitet und gekämpft hatte?"

"Das ist deine Begründung? Das ist der Grund dafür, dass du mich zweimal abgewiesen hast, weil du - _mal wieder_ - Angst hattest, es könnte deiner Karriere schaden? Das ist so unglaublich egoistisch, Jen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und schwieg für einen Moment, sag ihn nur prüfend an - seit wann nur war er so unfair? "Ich bin egoistisch, weil ich nicht mein Leben lang ein Agent bleiben, sondern etwas aus mir machen wollte?"

"Das ist deine Entschuldigung dafür, dass du alles wegwirfst und über Leichen gehst?" Er lachte, doch das Lachen war leer und humorlos. "Also verletzt du Menschen, die dich lieben, für deinen Erfolg. Wie _nobel_, Jen."

"Das reicht, Jethro", zischte sie, "ich denke kaum, dass du noch weißt, was du sagst." Damit wollte sie zur Seite und aus dem Einflussbereich seiner Drohgebärden gehen, doch seine Hand, die ihren Arm umfasste, hielt sie davon ab.

"Lass es gut sein, Jethro, ich werde nicht-"

Sein Mund, der ihren mund bedingungslos in Besitz nahm, schnitt ihr das Wort effektiv ab. Zuerst wehrte sie sich noch, gegen ihn und seinen festen Griff; doch schließlich gab sie auf, nicht mehr willens, noch weiter zu kämpfen - gegen ihre Gefühle und das Verlangen, das sie schon so lange verspürte.

Seine Gefühle waren eine Mischung aus Liebe und Leidenschaft, aus Wut und Verzweiflung, als er sie mit seinem Kuss um den Verstand brachte und ihre Knie zu Pudding wurden; sie versagten schlichtweg unter ihr. Er legte sie vor dem Kamin nieder und rasch waren sie beide von ihrer Kleidung befreit; wenn sie endlich den Körper des anderen fühlten, Haut an Haut, war es wie eine Befreiung; endlich löste sich die Spannung, die nun schon so lange zwischen ihnen vorherrschte, und verschwand.

Er brauchte sie nicht zu testen; ihre Hüften, die sich gegen seine drängten und pressten und ihre Beine, die sich um ihn schlangen, machten nur allzu deutlich, dass sie bereit war und nur darauf wartete, dass er sie endlich in Besitz nahm. Langsam glitt er in sie; so sehr sein Körper auch nach der Erlösung verlangte, förmlich danach schrie, diesen Moment mit aller Leidenschaft rasend auszuleben, so wollte er doch das Gefühl, endlich wieder eins mit ihr zu sein, genießen und es nie wieder vergessen. Doch lange konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten; wie sollte er auch, mit ihren Fingernägeln, die sich in seinen Rücken bohrten, und als sie in seine Schulter biss, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich doch endlich zu bewegen? Er konnte dem nicht widerstehen.

Er stieß hart, mit aller Kraft, zu, und doch verlangte sich noch immer nach mehr, bekam nicht genug von ihm, seinen Berührungen und seinen Küssen, seinen Händen, die überall auf ihrem Körper zu sein schienen, und von seinen Hüften, die ihr jedes Mal, wenn sie mit ihren kollidierten, ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl verschafften. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Gesicht ein Bild purer Lust; kleine Seufzer und Schreie klangen aus ihren leicht geöffneten Lippen. Es war ein Bild, an das er sich immer erinnern, das er festhalten wollte; das Bild einer Frau, die so wunderschön war und in diesem Moment nur ihm gehörte.

Sein Mund auf ihrem dämpfte ihren Schrei, als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, und ihre Muskeln, die ihn umschlossen und massierten, ließen ihn auf der Welle mit reiten, bis auch er die Grenze des Erträglichen erreichte und ihr folgte.

Irgendwie schaffte er es zu verhindern, dass er auf sie fiel; mit letzter Kraft hielten ihn seine Arme, bis er sich zu ihrer Seite auf den Boden fallen ließ. Er zog sie mit sich; er wollte sie noch nicht gehen lassen.

"Erinnere mich daran, dass ich ein Bärenfell kaufe; das ist definitiv angenehmer zum darauf liegen", flüsterte sie atemlos, und er lachte leise.

"Das nächste Mal bringe ich dich erst nach oben, versprochen", erwiderte er, ebenso atemlos wie sie. Dann küsste er sie zärtlich.

"Heißt das...", begann sie, doch hatte Angst, den Satz zu beenden.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Jen. Ich denke, wir sind beide verletzt worden - und eine Nacht wird das nicht einfach so in Ordnung bringen können, was in neun Jahren passiert - oder auch nicht passiert - ist. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass wir es versuchen."

"Ich habe nicht vor, dich wieder zu verlassen. Nicht noch einmal; diesen Fehler mache ich nicht wieder", versicherte sie ihm und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich die Aufrichtigkeit, mit der ihre Stimme sprach.

"Ich würde dich ohnehin nicht gehen lassen", antwortete er und grinste, brachte sie ebenfalls zum Lächeln.

"Jethro... was ich über Hollis sagte, ich wollte nicht..."

"Ja, ich weiß, Jen. Es ist in Ordnung. Ich wollte dich ebenso nicht beleidigen. Ich war einfach-"

"Genauso wütend wie ich. Das ist das Problem mit Wut. Man sagt und tut Dinge, die man im Nachhinein bereut."

"Was das Bereuen der Dinge, die man tut, angeht...", setzte er an, doch ihre Lippen unterbrachen ihn mit einem Kuss.

"Lass uns jetzt nicht weiter darüber reden. Bring mich nach Hause, Jethro", flüsterte sie und wiederholte damit die Worte, die sie dereinst zu ihm nach einem Tag voller Horror gesagt hatte, als sie einfach nur nach der Geborgenheit in seiner Umarmung gesucht hatte.

Er umschlang sie mit einer Decke, versicherte sich, dass Carson noch immer in seinem Raum oder wenigstens nicht in der Eingangshalle war, und trug sie dann die Treppe hinauf und ins Schlafzimmer.

Vorsichtig legte er sie auf das Bett, um sich dann gemeinsam mit ihr unter die Laken zu kuscheln. Kaum dass sein Körper und seine Arme sie schützend umrahmten und umschlungen, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen - mit dem Gefühl, bei ihm sicher und geborgen zu sein.

Er war sich sicher, dass sie noch genug Zeit haben würden, die Vergangenheit zu diskutieren; mit diesem Gedanken küsste er sanft ihre Wange, flüsterte "Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Jen." und glitt dann ebenfalls ins Land der Träume.

ENDE

_

* * *

_

Was die Kleidung angeht... hoffen wir mal, dass Carson nicht als erster am nächsten Morgen aufsteht ;)


End file.
